What Dreams Want
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: Angela Sanders has been plagued by nightmares for most of her life, even more so when her family moves to the infamous Elm Street. But, she doesn't die. What does Freddy want from her and how does her own past tie into his agenda? Slight Freddy/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or its canon characters. I do however own my OC: Angela Sanders. **

**Theme Song: Sweet Dreams by Emily Browning **

The young woman ran through the dimly lit boiler room with the natural cadence of the steam and her hurried footsteps on the rusted metal platform. Sweat rolled down her forehead due to the humid conditions and her chest was heaving due to her endeavors. Oh, how she loathed physical activity but tonight she wished she could run as fast as her fellow classmates. Her baggy black nightshirt was ripped and torn because of various snags on the unforgiving stairways and the shearing of a barely escaped weapon.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard an all too familiar screech a few feet behind her. Gasping, she felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull her backwards. She winced as she hit her arm an a boiler in the process.

She was jerked to meet her pursuer face to face. Her nose screamed in protest as it was met with the scent of burnt flesh. Cold blue eyes met forest green as the dream killer's mouth twisted into a grin.

A chilling, gravelly voice joined the noise already echoing around them.

"Nice try, but no one ever escapes from me."

"Please, just let me go!" the young woman pleaded.

Her pleas only caused Freddy to laugh. "Oh, just let me go," he mocked before his laughter was renewed. "Scream, cry, and plead all you want, little piglet, but no one can hear you."

The woman's heart began to beat so hard that she thought it would give out. Four cold steel blades traces lines across her neck. The touch was soft enough not to harm her, yet.

The blades slowly began to dig more and more into her skin. "Any last words, piggy?" he purred.

"Only two."

The blades were thrust off their prey as a loud bang resounded across the killer's lair. But it was not the victim that was thrown against a boiler, but Freddy Krueger himself.

Delicate tendrils of black smoke perferated around the two of them, mixing with the steam already present in the air. The dark substance originated from the woman's eyes. The bang came from a sharpened pickaxe, which was buried in the metal container right beside the killer's shoulder.

The woman leaned closer to Freddy as she whispered, "Nice. Try."

Freddy's eyes narrowed though they were filled with twisted glee. "I'll get you, you know that, don't you? I have all the time in the world."

"Well, you forgot one thing when you started haunting me," the woman wrenched her weapon free. "I'm cursed. Just like you." She exhaled as she turned her head. "I'm sick and tired of playing this game with you, Freddy. Go haunt another brat's dreams. I have school tomorrow."

When a devious smirk graced his raw lips out of the corner of the woman's eye, she turned back to him indignantly. "And leave my sister alone. If I ever find out that you came near her, I'll kill you," she snarled.

Freddy shook his head with amusement as he gestured to himself. "You can't kill me," his gaze mets hers. "I am forever." He chuckled again.

"So am I. And I'll take 'forever' in making you pay," she spat. "Now, leave me alone. My mind already torments me with nightmares without you hovering."

"Still having problems with Daddy, hmm?"

Freddy saw an all too familiar fire flash in her eyes before they dulled. And for the first time that night, Angela Sanders could not formulate a proper response.

Problems with 'Daddy' would be considered an understatement and Angela knew it. She hated that Freddy would torment her about it. But, more importantly, she hated **him**. Her grandfather was kind, her mother sickly though she cared for her as much as she could, and her little sister, Abby... she was one of the best things she had in her life.

But her father? He never gave her anything worthwhile. Ever since his accident that crippled him at the Texan mine that her family used to own, he drowned and drowned and drowned his sorrows in alcohol. And he wasn't a happy drunk.

He tormented her in real life and in her dreams, as well. Every night it was the same. He was beating her to an inch of her life that one fateful night when she almost died.

Almost.

And she would have died if a "friend" hadn't offered to make her a deal. She would kill for him and her life would be spared. He tried to make it seem like he was doing her a favor, of course. She would save children that had been in her situation. She would be "doing a good thing."

What a lie that was.

Angela was still in torment and now she had yet another problem on top of the ninety-nine she already had.

Her family had to move after Angela finally left the hospital. Something about finding work here in Illinois, though she knew it was so her father could escape the nosy hospital staff and social workers. But she didn't know that they'd be moving to Springwood and, more specifically, Elm Street. And how a certain urban legend was still alive and kicking, even after all these years.

Imagine her surprise, instead of the usual nightmare, she was met with a deranged burnt man dressed in a fedora and Christmas sweater trying to kill her with a clawed glove. And imagine his sheer rage when he realized he couldn't kill her.

Her "friend," after all, would be upset if he could no longer torment her. Though she had forsaking his calling and fought him every step of the way since, he still never ceased to haunt her. Just like Freddy.

Angela sighed wearily. "If you wanted to upset me, you'll have to try harder than that, Freddy."

"Who ever said I wanted to upset you?" Freddy smirked. "It was just a question."

"Just a question," Angela snorted. "I'm not blind. Or did you want to gather around the fire and sing kumbaya and discuss how both our fathers are terrible?"

Freddy's cold eyes gave no indication that he took offense to her statement or even remembered how his stepfather would beat him to an inch of his life, as well. His first victim, his stepfather. He simply smirked and waggled a clawed finger back and forth. "If you wanted to upset me, you'll have to try harder than that, Angie."

"Only my sister, mother, and grandfather can call me that. You know that. Now, is there a reason why you won't leave me alone tonight? Usually, you just torment me with your endearing personality before giving up and visiting another lucky child," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, but why can't we have some fun here? We can go anywhere you want," Freddy chuckled before the scene of the dream changed. First, it was beach. "Fiji?" It changed again. "The school?" Then, much to the girl's dismay, it changed to a familiar Texan shack. "Or, perhaps your old home?"

"Freddy, stop it," she muttered through clenched teeth, memories she wished she didn't have rushing back to her.

"Or, perhaps here?"

Angela's blood ran cold when she found familiar rocky walls covered in soot, which hid rich veins of coal. The mine.

Her knuckles turned white as she clutched her weapon. "Freddy. Stop. It."

"But why, Angela?" his voice echoed around her. "Are you upset? You poor thing... Here, let Daddy help."

Fear filled the woman's eyes as she saw a familiar large, limping mass approach her. "Why're ya just standin' there? Come here, girl," he slurred.

Angela knelt to the ground, slapping her hands over her ears and clenching her eyes shut. "No no no," she whispered to herself like a mantra. "This is a dream. This is a dream. This is a dream."

Her heart rate sped up again as a rough hand jerked her upwards, irritating her already burnt arm. She met the cold brown eyes of her father as tears filled her own. Her facade was completely broken as Freddy exploited her weakness.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Her father slowly morphed back into Freddy. "I am Freddy Krueger, the nightmare of Elm Street," he replied. "I live for fear." He leaned in closer to her. "Fear is what keeps me alive and you provide me with far more than anyone else in this town."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Whether the fear's towards me or not, you're still afraid. And that keeps this clock ticking," Freddy smirked. More anger filled Angela's heart as rough, burnt lips brushed against her own. She jerked away with contempt.

"Then I hope it stops ticking," Angela snarled as she jerked her arm free. "I refuse to be mistreated anymore. Not by you. Not by **him. **And not by my father."

"Then if I cannot have your fear, let me have your fury." Claws dug into her shoulder as she was pulled back into his embrace.

Freddy pulled away as she saw that she was beginning to fade. "Good morning, little piglet," was the last thing she heard before she jolted awake at the sound of her alarm.

Thank God, she thought as she tried to calm herself and slow her breathing.

She slowly righted herself before wincing and clutching her wounded shoulder. Lord, help me, she prayed. Though I fear I'm passed helping, please... help me.

Meanwhile, Freddy hummed to himself alone in the boiler room.

"Sweet dreams are made of these," he purred, thinking about the cursed young woman and how he had felt since she had arrived. He had never felt such power since... well, since before Nancy plotted his demise. "Who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you." He paused as an unsettling smirk came across his face. He licked a stray stream of her blood off of his claws, eyes flashing before they closed. So young. So sweet. So filled with fire. And so afraid. "Some of them want to be abused."

**A/N: Well, I've been meaning to post this for a while. If you've ever read NikoruRene's work, I starred in her Horror Highschool Collaboration and this is the character I used. I've been wanting to get back into the horror genre because that's what made me fall in love with writing (Edgar Allan Poe, etc.) so I wrote this. And I do hope you enjoyed it. Please comment about my chara or if I portrayed Freddy correctly because this is the first time I've written by myself so, yeah. **

**Also, depending on how this one-shot is received, I might make it into a full length story so be kind :3 **

**"But now, O Jacob, listen to the Lord who created you.**  
** O Israel, the one who formed you says,**  
**"Do not be afraid, for I have ransomed you.**  
** I have called you by name; you are Mine.**  
** When you go through deep waters,**  
** I will be with you.**  
**When you go through rivers of difficulty,**  
** you will not drown.**  
**When you walk through the fire of oppression,**  
** you will not be burned up;**  
** the flames will not consume you.**  
** For I am the Lord, your God,**  
** the Holy One of Israel, your Savior.**  
**I gave Egypt as a ransom for your freedom;**  
** I gave Ethiopia and Seba in your place" Isaiah 43:1-3**

**"Don't be afraid, for I am with you.**  
** Don't be discouraged, for I am your God.**  
**I will strengthen you and help you.**  
** I will hold you up with My victorious right hand" Isaiah 41:10**

**(from P.S. God Loves You! By Connie Witter)**

**I know the troubles you are facing. Come to Me with confidence, because you are My beloved child. Then I will give you mercy for your failures and grace to overcome in your time of need. **

**"So let us come boldly to the throne of our gracious God. There we will receive His mercy, and we will find grace to help us when we need it most" Hebrews 4:16**

**I love you all and may God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
